plantsvszombiescharactercreatorrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The super robloxian
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Plants vs Zombies character creator reborn Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Question Did you get Kirby Mass Attack? 12:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) no but i watch it :3 Founding. Are you sure you are ready to found a wiki? Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 15:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) um yea here i will try to make u admin :) Inactive First of all, I never said I wanted to be admin. Second of all, just because someone isn't on for a few hours does not mean that the user is inactive. The have be gone for a few days to be inactive. Third of all, I didn't even know you gave me admin until just now. And finally, I am not lazy, I just have bigger priorities. Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 17:57, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I can be a bureaucrat! I can be a bureaucrat! This wiki is currently have no staffs, isn't it? So make me a bureaucrat! I can make 4 people as a bureaucrat, 5 people as an admin, 5 people as a chatmod and 1 person as a rollback! However, if you don't know how to make someone a staff, visit this page: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide#Bureaucrat_Status and follow the steps. To make someone as a staff, you must visit this page: http://plantsvszombiescharactercreatorreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights This is MeLoNpunCHer40! Technically Epic 05:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I know how to make people admin but you have to BUY admin in the shop (in my blogs) The super robloxian 10:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC) MAGIC BANANA!!! ( ( ( Why does the rollback/admin/berucat cost sooooooo much? can ya make it cheaper?EpicFace98 (talk) 22:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) its because they are preeeettty powerful now Admin can BAAAAAN people and delete pages Berucrat costs a lot because its like upgraded admin, idk what else A Chat Mod can delete COMMENTS and edit COMMENTS or i think moderate the chat Message Wall Isn't it better to, you know, use Message Wall instead of Talk Page? [[User:Cartoonmaster1390|'Cartoonmaster']] 19:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) How do i put on message wall anyway? The super robloxian (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) MEWTWO FTW